


Beauty and the Beast

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Pre-Slash, scene reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is not going to budge on this. His relationship with Mason is paper thin, its mostly friendly and not at all as friendly as he’d like. He didn’t need to go around growling and playing up the fact that he was, in some regards, a monster.</p>
<p>Or in which Brett is absolutely not going to play the Beast to Mason's Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

“That’s a little too spot on.” Brett replies handing back the pages.  
  


He is absolutely not doing any part of that play with Mason for any class. He doesn’t care how badly his grades suffer. He’s skating by since he moved from Devonford Prep to BHHS anyway.

 

Brett had offered the idea to Satomi more as a joke than anything else but the McCall pack had done right by her so now he was finishing up his schooling at a mediocre school.

 

At least he enjoyed more time with Mason. They ended up being partnered together a lot but seriously a scene from Beauty and the Beast is just a little too obvious as far as he’s concerned.  
  


“We might as well do Little Red riding hood.” He grumbles crossing his arms, “Why can’t we just do a scene from Macbeth, I know that shit already.” He fakes a small sword fight, “Lay on McDuff, etcetera.”

 

“We are going to do a scene from Beauty and the Beast because that's what we were assigned and I need the grade. You know I’m terrible with tests.” Mason pushes the papers into his chest.  
  


“I’d rather just help you study then do a scene from this thing-”  
  


“It’s romantic.”  
  


“It’s Stockholm syndrome.” He tosses the papers back.  
  


“You’re being a dick.” Mason sighs heavily.  
  


Brett is not going to budge on this. His relationship with Mason is paper thin, its mostly friendly and not at all as  _friendly_  as he’d like. He didn’t need to go around growling and playing up the fact that he was, in some regards, a monster.  
  


“You don’t have to wear a dress or anything.” Mason grumbles taking the script piece back and the way he says it makes Brett sit up straighter.  
  


“Why do you say that like you’re trying to get me to agree with you. Why would I wear a dress?”  
  


“Well I need a really good grade and I thought if we dressed up… it’s not like you’d have to wear the dress for very long, and it’s not like anyone would even dare to say anything about it-”  
  


“Mason?”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


“Am I playing Belle?”  
  


“Of course you are. Belle has more lines…” Mason looks down shyly and Brett caves. He sighs heavily and holds out his hand in front of Mason, wiggling his fingers waiting for the script.  
  


Mason puts the script in his hand quickly, smiling wide and bright and just for him in a way that flushes his face.  
  


“I’m not wearing a dress.”  
  


“Are you sure? I could really use the grade…”  
  


“I’m not wearing a dress but I’ll help you study.”  
  


“Thanks Brett.”

  
“Yeah yeah.” He clears his throat and starts to read his lines. Mason is reading off the spare pages and he keeps catching the tail end of looks before he goes back to his lines. Brett can’t help but think that Mason must be the only person he knows, only person that knows him, that would ever give him the role of the princess over the monster.


End file.
